


Room 112

by Eye_For_An_Eye



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 18:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18184166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eye_For_An_Eye/pseuds/Eye_For_An_Eye
Summary: After a failed attempt at another robbery the gang decided to have a drink. Hosea sees Arthur walk off with a man to a hotel room and finds out something intresting.





	Room 112

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 1 in the morning…

Hosea was beyond exhausted. 

He wasn't as young as he had been when he first started causing mischief with Dutch and now he definitely wasn't getting any younger. Much hasn't changed since his youth except the gang was bigger, the law was stricter, and his joints were worse at keeping up. They had just tried robbing a bank in Rhoads just for it to fail miserably. But thanks for the fact it was after dark and the law was delayed for a while because of a train heist north of them everyone made it out alive and with their heads still on their shoulders. 

After everyone made it back you could tell Dutch needed something to take his mind off everything, his 'plans' were just getting more wild and more unpredictable, soon someone was gonna get killed and Hosea wanted to prevent that for as long as he could. So even after his body wanted nothing more than to fall back on his cot and read a little before catching up with loss sleep, he instead convinced Dutch to ride out to Valentine to have a drink. Dutch agreed relentlessly and poor Arthur who he took by the arm to drag along didn't even have the energy to protest going. 

Even though Valentine's Smithfields Saloon was dirty with patchy walls and rowdy drinkers it had simple but good food along with everyone there ready for a party. It's open for hours even going until early morning, which was why when they showed up there was only a few other patrons in there quietly drinking and talking among themselves. The bartender looked ready for a break and must have needed a drink himself. Hosea bought himself a drink and gave the bartender 50 cent to buy himself one, he seemed more than appreciative. Hosea took his whiskey and sat back in the corner to rest. 

Dutch had already gone off to smoke a cigar and a few girls giggled and tried flirting with him and Arthur. Arthur ignored them and pushed away their suggestiveness as usual, he wasn't the type to bed a random women...not after Eliza and Isaac. Arthur walked to the bar and slowly sipped his whiskey before Hosea watched a feller stand beside Arthur, he couldn't hear them but they were quietly chatting. The man was clean shaved and decent, he leans into Arthur in a way that made Hosea what them with interest. The stranger set some coins down and the bartender gave them two drinks, Arthur took the drink and nodded at the man before they both took a long sip. 

Hosea turned his attention to Dutch who had a girl on his lap, he didn't pay her his full attention since he had set his drink down and had another cigar between his fingers. The lady had curly brown hair and dark eyelashes as she spoke softly in Dutch's ear, they laughed a little and he bought her a drink. If Molly was here she would have set the place on fire from a jealous rage. Hosea failed notice the flush on Arthur's face or the stranger that Arthur was speaking too was brushing his hand against Arthur's. He did catch the stranger leaning into his ear and said something that made Arthur's knees go weak and he looked like his tongue was caught in his throat.

Arthur nodded slowly and the stranger grinned before leading Arthur out of the saloon, Hosea was wondering what the hell he was up too. So he followed them, Hosea looked at Dutch who was drowning himself in another drink. Deciding he would come back for Dutch later he stepped into the heavy darkness lit by a few lanterns, Hosea strained his eyes a little looking for them before he spotted them walking into the hotel across the road. 

Hosea followed and when he got inside the hotel owner looked at him, "Need a room, sir?" Hosea shook his head, "That won't be necessary, thank you. I'm looking for my friend.  He just came in with another feller." The hotel owner nodded, "The just rented a room, upstairs room 112." Hosea thanked him again and went upstairs, why the hell would Arthur be renting a room? He didn't seem to know the man in the bar so either he planned on robbing him here or something else was occurring. Either way he was too tired to draw any conclusions as he walked to the door. He held up a hand and began to knock when he stopped for a moment.

Now he wasn't the type of man to eavesdrop but just incase Arthur had a reason, a good reason to be here he didn't want to interrupt and cause any misfortunes. Hosea leaned on the wall near the door and waited, he expected to hear some voices or yelling, anything to indicate Arthur was going to rob him or maybe be making a deal of some kind. Hosea pressed his ear on the door and could make out the faintest noises of shuffling, muffled sounds, and the bed creaking a little. He waited a while and started to give up until a signal moan echoed from inside the room. Hosea jumped back and looked around, he must have had the wrong room and the hotel owner messed up the room number.  

Shamed and embarrassed for accidently listing to whatever couple was in there trying to have some privacy Hosea went back downstairs and back to the saloon, whatever Arthur was doing he could check up on later. He went to find Dutch and saw him nursing a whiskey in the corner. Hosea walked up to him and sighed, "I think your relaxed enough, lets get you back to camp." Dutch only laughed as he stumbled to Hosea and had to lean on him to stay up, "Hosea my friend! Thank you for taking me out here, I think we all really needed this," Dutch looked around, "Where's Arthur?" Not knowing the answer to himself exactly Hosea walked Dutch out of the saloon.  

"He decided to take a hotel room and rest, I'll come back tomorrow and bring him to camp." Dutch nodded and Hosea helped him onto his own horse since he probably would fall off backwards on the Count. He sat behind Dutch and rode them back to camp, Dutch mumbled nonsense the entire way. For Hosea this was what he really needed, a ride out in the night, even with Dutch babbling like a fool he found it amusing and comforting. Maybe because when it was only the two of them they had more drunk rides like this, Dutch drunk as hell and Hosea always at least more sober than him.

Most memories were blurry or just missing as a whole during that time, but a few things did stick out to him. But him and Dutch never talk about that or the things they did. Hosea reaches camp where everyone is already dead asleep, he carries Dutch into his tent and he must have moved Molly to another tent because her and her things where gone. Dutch was laid down gently and was already almost asleep. Dutch mumbled under his breath an Hosea almost didn't catch it. 

"I love you, Hosea."

Hosea turned back around at Dutch who was already asleep, he smiles a little. 

"I love you too, Dutch."

****

The next morning Hosea woke up with the birds as they chirped at the new dawn. Hosea has already left a bowl of water and medicine for Dutch by his cot, he knew he would be feeling the hangover sneaking up on him. Hosea rode out of camp quietly as not to wake anyone up. He reached Valentine and hitched his horse in front of the hotel. He walked in and the hotel owner greeted him, "G'morning, mister. How can I help you?" Hosea smiled, "Just came to check on my friend again, but I think you gave me the wrong room number."

The hotel owner leaned over the table and fixed his glasses as he checked the sign in list, "No, if your friend was with that other gentleman then I gave you the right room. 112." Hosea nodded not wanting to argue and went upstairs. Hosea went up to 112 and knocked on it, he knew Arthur wouldn't be there but he wanted to just know who was so he could tell the owner he was wrong. The sound of clothes moving around and feet shuffling. Hosea stepped back as the door opened and the man from last night stepped out, Hosea looked at him and noticed Arthur behind him. Although the stranger looked decent and fine Arthur looked rushed and messy. His hat was crooked and clothes were wrinkled up. Hosea noticed dark marks on his neck before they were quickly covered up. The stranger tilted his hat at Hosea and left.  

Hosea turned to Arthur unsure what to say, Arthur was embarrassed and coughs, "Hosea, this isn't what it looks like..." Hosea waited for him to go on but when he didn't he spoke up, "I..I'm going back to camp. Go take a bath and clean yourself up then find me, I want to talk to you." Arthur nodded and walked pass him, Hosea tried not to stare at the slight funny way Arthur was walking.

Hosea went back to camp and was greeted by everyone waking up, he went to Dutch's tent and peaked in, "How are you doing, Dutch?" A low groan and a tired Dutch shows his face as he dresses, "I've had better days, old friend. Has Arthur returned? I remember he didn't come back with us, not that I remember much." Dutch chuckled and Hosea nodded, "He's on his way back he...had an eventful night I imagine." Dutch glances over to him as he buckles up hi belt,  "What's that mean?" Hosea picked up one of his books and flipped it around in his hands, "Nothing that I am allowed to speak of, his own personal business." Dutch nodded and hummed. Dutch would probably want to speak to Arthur so Hosea had to beat him too it, "Alright well I'll be going." Hosea stepped out of his tent and went over to a tree giving him some decent shade to read. 

Hosea gently turned the pages of his worn out book, one he has read several times but nonetheless it still interested him. Arthur came into camp an hour or so later and Hosea looked up to see him sitting across from him, Hosea set his book down and sat up, "Maybe I got the wrong impression but did you do what I think you did?" Arthur picked a little at the grass, "Yes, sir..." Hosea nodded, "Now your personal business is your own, but you are being safe about all this right? A man was hung in Tumbleweed a year ago for..." Hosea trailed off but Arthur knew what he meant, "I understand, I'm being safe I promise." That was enough for Hosea and he picked his book back up, "Okay, I trust you." 

Arthur seemed surprised at how calm Hosea was with all this, "So this is all?" Hosea looked up at him from his book, "Do you want a lecture?" Arthur shook his head, "Then we are okay." Arthur looked around and went back to picking at the grass, "Hosea, have you ever...you know been with a man?" It was a little surprising to hear Arthur ask that question, Hosea set the book back down and sighed, "A few times, but with the same man." Arthur looked at him surprised, "What? Who?" Hosea looked over at Dutch who was walking over to them and Arthur's jaw dropped, "No way." Hosea nodded, "You may be in your thirties but you still have a lot to learn, my boy." 

Dutch walked over, "Hosea?" Hosea looked at him, "He's all yours, now can I please read my book in peace?" Arthur stood up and Dutch walked him back to his tent, Hosea has a feeling Dutch would get a kick out of Arthur's activities. 

Later that night before going back to his tent he saw Arthur leaving for his horse, he went over to him, "Where are you heading off to?" Arthur looked at him and climbed on his horse, "Dutch wanted to run to town for a bit, said we would be gone over night." Hosea nodded and seeing as Arthur was oblivious to Dutch's plan or what he was getting from it went to Dutch's tent to see Dutch walking out. Hosea chuckled, "I know what your up too." Dutch laughed a little, "You usually do, Arthur so kindly confessed to me and I though we could use another break." Hosea sighed, "Just be carful, Dutch. He's still our boy." Dutch looked at him softly, "I know, Hosea. Anything else before we leave?" Hosea though for a moment. 

"I suggest room 112." 

 


End file.
